Brad Comes Back
by BayDear
Summary: Brad Sherwood promsied to find out what was wrong with the Russos and he did. For the last four years he has been watching the Russos. Now he has come out of hinding with a vengance and a mission. He won't stop until he is satsfied. He is willing to put Alex and Mason in danger to find out what is with them. Will he get away it when he kidnapps Alex? Please read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching the episode of wizards when Justin has the house interview and when Brad leaves vowing to find out what was to weird about the Russo's. and well i got the idea from that scence! and this is my take on a few other things also i hope that you enjoy the idea! i don't own Wizards of waverly place. please comment! also i can't update much this weekend because i am leaving tonight for the megacon though i will try to update frrom my iPod. **

* * *

Brad Comes Back

The day when Brad Sherwood vowed that he would find out what was suspicious out the Russo family he wasn't fibbing. He was telling the truth, and for the next 4 years Brad investigates what was going on with the family. Tracking all of their activities, researching the parent's family, Theresa Larkin Russo heritage is Mexican. Nothing suspicious, but on the father's side that is where it got interesting. Jerome Russo, family from Italy, there was missing patches in the family records, almost as if it was deliberate. That is when Brad came to the conclusion- The Russo family is wizards!

Brad watches from behind crowds of people as Alex holds her baby girl at her hip. The baby is wide eyed and brown eyed. What a little freak, Brad whispers to himself. He watches with disgust as Mason the father of the baby and husband to Alex Russo- now Greyback. Comes up and gives Alex a kiss on the cheek and takes the baby from her hands.

"Come here, love." Mason says as he lifts up his six months old baby. The baby giggled as her bright brown eyes lay on her father.

"Come on Mason, let's head home." Alex says as she head in the direction if their apartment.

As the two freaks walk home Brad seethed with anger, he had the perfect plan to expose the Roussos for what they were.

A few days later

Alex was home with Mason and the baby when she got a weird call. Her cell phone began to call with an unknown number.

"Hello?" Alex asked,

"Hi, my name is Brad and I am local appraiser for art and I found one your works in a gallery and they gave me your info and I am looking to put your art in some of the finest art museums in New York, would you like to meet me in the next 30 mins at the Blue Bird café?"

A smile spread across Alex's face as she nodded her head and managed a smile, "Yes of course I will be right over."

"Who was that?" Mason asked turning his attention away from the TV.

"An art appraiser and he saw one of my works and he wants to put my work in a real museum!" Alex squealed.

"Oh darling that is amazing, when are you meeting him?"

"In about 30 mins would you like to come?" Alex asked nervously as she wrung her hands, she was worried about meeting the guy. She never had such an opportunity.

"Oh of course dear," Mason said with a smile, "but who will watch the baby?"

"We can drop her off with my parents. You know how they love her."

* * *

30 mins later

Brad watched as Mason and Alex walked hand in hand into the café. He gave a gritted his teeth, his plan was ruined. No worries I can improvise, Brad thought to himself. As Alex and Mason entered the café Brad flagged them down and pulled out two chairs.

"Hello, nice to finally meet you Alex and?" Brad said with fake cheerfulness as he shook hands with Alex.

"Oh yes this is my husband, Mason" Alex said as she placed a hand on Mason's bicep.

"Hello, such an honor to meet you." Brad said as he took Mason's hand. Brad shivered with disgust as Mason grasped his hand. Oh joy the werewolf, Brad thought to himself.

"Oh yes well Mason will you please get us some drinks? I would like to start talking with Alex about her art as soon as possible." Brad said quickly in hopes to get rid of the freak.

Mason's eyes darted between his wife and Brad. "Ok, I will be back in a jiffy." Mason stood up and went to the other side of the café and stood in the long line.

"So which art piece did you look at?" Alex asked turning back to Brad. Brad gave an evil smile, instead of replying he pulled out a gun underneath the table. Alex noticed that Brad's voice was serious.

"What is wrong?" Alex asked,

"Don't play dumb you bitch!" Brad snarled.

Alex's face fell and immediately she knew that something wasn't right. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter, but what does it that I know that you are a wizard and I have a gun and I am not afraid to shoot you. I have my men in various tables also armed so you can't run away or rely on your werewolf husband. So come peacefully or I will shoot you."

Alex froze; she knew that he wasn't fooling around. "Ok, I will go with you."

Brad led Alex to the exit of the café pushing her with the tip of the gun. There he lead her to the black car, the windows were tinted black so no one could see in. Brad pulled open the door and shoved Alex in.

Just as Alex was pushed in the car Mason spotted them leave as he ran out to see where they had gone. Mason couldn't believe it- Alex was kidnapped!

* * *

In the car

Alex was shoved into the back of the car. She pulled out her wand and tried to cast a spell but found that it wouldn't work. The car inside was lined with plastic!

"Don't try to escape; I know the wizard's weakness. You don't think I haven't done my homework have you?" Brad asked with a laugh as he drove to a location unknown.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Alex demanded.

Brad gave a laugh, "You are a fucking idiot! You really don't know who I am do you?" Brad asked with a sarcastic laugh.

Alex's eyebrows contracted as she looked at his reflection in the rearview mirror. Then she knew who it was! Brad Sherwood an old crush that she had when she was fifteen. He swore when he left the Russo that he would find out what was going on and he was serious.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone for following the story and reviewing! I am now even more motivated to write. I would have updates earlier but I wasn't at my computer all weekend. I was at a con! But anyway, without further ado chapter 2! Please excuse any grammar mistakes and please comment, follow, etc etc. . . . i don't own WOWP.**

* * *

Mason's brown eyes fell upon the black car as it sped away. Sweat fell down his neck as he came to realization that his one and only love was being kidnapped. He did what he could only do- he called Justin.

"Hello?" Justin Russo answered his phone, it was Mason. His eyebrows contracted what could he want?

"Hello, Justin, Mate; I need your help!" Mason breathed into the phone as fast as he could.

"Wait? What do you mean Mason? Is this about the baby? Because you know she is with Mom and Dad." Justin said a little confused and annoyed.

"No, no I mean its Alex she's been kidnapped!" Mason nearly yelled into the phone.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked in disbelief.

"Mate, I will explain everything but get your ass down here! I don't know what I am going to do; I need your help NOW!" Mason said, as he felt tears stream to his eyes, Mason never cried. Not even when Alex left him over a misunderstanding. But now that Mason had come to the conclusion that he might never see Alex again he saw the true seriousness in this situation.

"Ok, I will be there in a sec I will flash to you." Justin hung up and besides the potential of someone seeing him, he flash to Mason.

Justin arrived at the corner right beside Mason. Justin slid his wand into his back jeans pocket and looked at Mason. "So what happened?"

"Well this guy just came and took her! Agh, I don't know so much happen in a short time!" Mason's words became jumbled together as tears fell from his face. Mason was in such a great amount of pain he turned into a werewolf. In a panic Justin flashed the both of them to a nearby alley.

"Look Mason, you have to tell me everything. If you don't we can't rescue her." Justin said as he placed a hand on Mason's trembling body.

Mason nodded and calmed down, reverting back to his human form. Just as he started to speak he was interrupted by a ringing. When he pulled out his phone he saw that it was Alex. . .

* * *

After a few minutes of driving Brad had made his way to an abandoned warehouse. He parked the car and opened the passage door in which on the other side contained Alex. Two of Brad's men met him and seized her.

The two men grabbed Alex roughly by the arms and pulled her out of the car. Alex struggled against them as she tried to break free but it was a lost cause. Alex turned her head and attempted to bite on of her captor's ears but was pulled back by Brad.

He began to tisk. "My my Alex, a feisty one aren't you? But I suggest that you save your energy, you can't escape me." Brad laughed as he bent down and extended Alex's leg and pulled out her wand from her boot.

"Give me back my wand!" Alex cried as she tried to get him.

"Ah now, now you won't be needing this." He said with a smile.

Brad also took Alex's phone from her back pocket and dialed Mason's number. "Hello, this is Brad. And if you ever want to see your precious Alex ever again you will obey every command that I give you." Brad said with an amused smile.

Alex heard a muffled shouting over the phone, "Let me talk to him!" Alex cried.

Brad gave and smile, "Here you can talk to your wife so I can prove to you that she is ok." Brad said to Mason as he placed the phone to Alex's ear.

"Mason!" Alex cried into the phone.

"Alex where are you?" Mason asked in a hurried rush.

"Mason save me! It's Brad- Brad Sherwood!" She cried before Brad took away the phone and gave Alex a dirty look.

"Ok well you heard enough, well ta-ta Mason." Brad said with a sarcastic tone before he hung up.

"No don't!" Alex cried tears falling down her face.

"Take her away I will deal with her later." Brad snapped his fingers as his two thugs lead Alex away.

* * *

Mason tapped the phone's screen when it went black. The call had ended. Mason and Justin stood there thinking. Mostly Justin though, wheels turning in his mind. Justin heard that one name, Brad- Brad Sherwood. It sounded so familiar, and then it hit him! He's an old crush of Alex's. Brad promised that he would find out what was weird about them and I guess he did. Justin thought.

"Oh shit, oh shit. We have to save Alex! I can't live without her. I just can't!" Mason's voice cracked.

"We will I swear. I know who kidnapped her but first we need to go to the lair."

"Why?"

"Because I left my monster hunting gear there and also some other things." Justin explained, he waved his wand and he and Mason appeared in the old Russo family lair. . .

* * *

Alex had been stuck in the warehouse for 30 mins. Though it felt like hours for her. She had been chained to a metal wall in the dark corners of the warehouse. The metal chains were wearing into her wrists making red marks appear every time she moved too much.

The only thing that was between her and the cold floor was a worn thread bare yellow blanket. Leaning against the wall Alex looked around at her surroundings.

The ceiling reached up high, the walls brown from years of ageing and weathering. The concert floor had cracks and worn into holes in it.

Alex's thinking was interrupted by a bang. The opening of the metal warehouse door, it was Brad whom had come in to deal with Alex.

When Alex saw him she backed up closer to the wall. Scared she began to breathe deeply. "Stay away from me." Alex squealed with closed eyes.

Brad gave an amused smile, his fingers lined up and down Alex's small jawbone. As his hands conformed to Alex's chin he pulled her face up and pressed his lips to her's. Alex felt his slimy tongue slither its way into her mouth. Alex tried to shake her head, fail around but he held her down.

Finally Brad pulled away with a smile. "Oh and you think this is torture, Alex. This is has only begun." Giving a small laugh Brad shoved Alex down onto the cold concrete floor. Tears fell from Alex's eyes; she didn't want to be raped. She wanted Mason to be her one and only.

Brad leaned down and started to lick Alex's neck. The saliva burned on her neck as Alex only wanted Mason and not this evil thing. "Please stop." Alex gasped, as tears cut down her face in flutters.

Then just Brad was going to plant another kiss on her something strange happened. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry for the short chp but i am leaving today for Ireland and i am at school right now. LOL but i hope you enjoy the short chapter. and i can't update next week. i dont own WOWP**

* * *

Brad felt his throat clutch up, he was chocking. But no one was touching him. He tried to draw in breath but it was no use. When he began to get blue in the face, Brad collapsed beside Alex. With her captour on the ground she scurried away to the wall and as far as her chains would let it.

Soon the air began to fill Brad's lungs again, he heaved in and out. Each breath hurt, but at that moment it didn't matter. When Brad finally got feeling back into his head and was thinking clearly again he turned to Alex.

"You," he gasped. "How did you do it?" He growled.

Alex was plastered to the wall, "No I didn't do anything I swear!" She cried, as tears escaped from her eyes.

"Agh, you are more powerful than I thought I have to restrain you even more. Your magic protected you." Brad said as he raised a hand to his chin and began to scratch it.

"Bravo, Johnny restrain our little Wizard." Brad ordered his goons. As soon as Brad issued the order the two burly men came out with ropes lined with plastic. The two men began to tie Alex up even more.

* * *

Mason and Justin arrived at the old Russo Lair. They both looked around; layers of dust covered the shelves and old books. No one has come into to the lair since the Wizard completion- two years ago. In that time so much has happened. Alex and Mason got married and had a baby. Justin became head master of Wiz Tech. Max went to rehab because he tried to commit suicide. Harper and Zeke got engaged.

So much has changed in such a little time. And this hurt Justin, he missed the old days with his sister. But now he had to save his sister.

"Ok Mason, grab all the weapons you see. We will save her."

Mason gave a nod and began to grab things off the shelves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the chapter! Finally,ok i hope you like it. I hope you like the twist. id ont own woWP PLEASE COMMENT**

* * *

Alex sat in her bonds tied tightly with reinforced plastic zip ties. Alex was tired, injured and broken. As the hours slowly crawled by Alex was slapped and kicked. Brad kept whispering threats in her ear. Saying how he would rape and kill her. Then kill her baby then her husband.

Alex slowly slipped into a fazed state, her mind went fuzzy and her eyesight became blurred; then slowly Alex sank into her subconscious. Alex's magic was once again protecting her, it was keeping her mental health steady by making her fall asleep so she could rest and release the stress.

Alex's eyes fluttered open; the first thing that she saw was the bright blue sky. A slight, warm breeze tickled her cheeks. Alex felt very light like she was finally free of some unknown burden. Then Alex remembers everything, the kidnapping, the kisses, the threats.

Alex's body shot up and she screamed. Her voice filled the silence of the land around her. Then someone came by her side and calmed her down with soothing words.

"It's ok, be quiet my dear."

Alex turned her head in shock; her eyes laid upon a small girl with light curly brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes much like her own. She looked to be six years old, she was dressed in white dress and a pink blush painted her small cheeks.

"Who are you?" Alex gasped.

"I am your conscience of course; you are in your subconscious, I put you hear to save you from going insane." Conscious said with a small voice.

"Ok, but what will this do? I need to escape."

Conscious gave a small smile, her eye twinkled. Her eyes reflected years of old wisdom. Placing a hand on her shoulder she gave a great sigh. "Alex my dear, I know that you need too but at this moment you need to rest. You are in a very fragile mental state. I don't exactly know what he did to you but he is breaking you and I can't let that happen to you."

Alex looked hesitant her eyes darting back in forth in a fury. "No please let me wake up! I have to escape! I need to get to my baby, I need to find Mason."

Conscious put her hand on Alex's face and whispered soothing words and put her too sleep. "I am sorry Alex but I can't let you wake up just yet." Conscious whispered then she walked away. . .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Mason and Justin got their weapons they set ready for saving Alex. Justin wore his older monster hunting vest. Just had a katana slung over his left shoulder. His muscular arms flexed as he pulled out the katana and held it over his head in a strike ready pose. Impressed with the blade he placed it back in the sheath.

Justin gave a small sigh; he wanted to save his sister more than anything but what if they failed? Mason can't die they can't leave their one year old daughter alone and Alex can't leave Mason to be a single dad. And he didn't want to take the baby. The baby was his sister's; this baby needed her real parents.

"Ok, mate let's go find Alex." Mason said uneasy.

"Mason, we can't just run into this blinded. We don't even know were Alex is and calling her cell is NOT an option. Then it hit Justin, the key to finding Alex. "Mason you can track Alex's scent right?"

Mason's eyes went wide, he forgot about it. "Yes I can but I need fresh scent you see smells are always changing and I need something that is directly from her." Mason said quickly.

Justin brought his fist to his mouth and bit it. He was thinking deeply, "The baby she is something direct from Alex! She is the key, you just have to get her scent and then we have Alex's unwavering scent."

"That is brilliant Justin, let's go get her." Mason said as he turned around and slightly jogged back to the living room with finesse in his step. When he reached the living room Mason's eyes lay upon the sight of Theresa playing with the baby. The baby was cooing and laughing as her looked up at her grandmother.

Mason came up behind her before he could speak she turned around and held the baby in her lap. "Mason, what are you doing here?" She asked with slight confusion.

"Mrs. Russo please I need told hold the baby for a moment." Mason said quickly as he began to reach for his daughter.

Theresa let Mason take the baby. Mason held the baby to his chest; she smiled when she saw the familiar face that belonged to her Dad. "Hello my love. I missed you." He said as he gently kissed her on the head.

The baby smelt of baby powder himself and Alex. The scent was unmistakable, the scent from the parents that lingers on a baby for the first few years of its life before it becomes its true own individual.

"Ok thank you Mrs. Russo, can you watch her for a bit longer maybe even a few more days? You have the key to our apartment right? Please just get some more diapers and clothes if it is needed. Thank you." Mason said as he gave his daughter back to Theresa and started his way out the door with Justin. Totally ignoring Theresa's attempts to ask what was going on.

Mason tracked the sent all the way to Albany, New York. And there they came in the midst of an old rusty Warehouse. "Are you sure this is it?" Justin asked his eyes narrowed.

Mason gave a nod, "Yes I am sure. She is here no doubt about it." His heart pounded against his rib cage, his one and only live was so close yet so far from his arms. All he wanted to do was to hold Alex in his arms and have things be back to normal.

"Ok, well I am going to go scope out the area, you go take this side and I will take the other side. Don't be seen and heard." Justin said, after he got affirmation from Mason he turned around and went to go scope out the left side of the warehouse perimeter, leaving Mason alone to go do his side.

Mason turned around and began to walk to the right side of the warehouse, with his keen senses he began to tap into the earth connecting him to it. Making him one with the Earth, Mother Earth lended him her power as he is a creature of her creation. This allowed Mason to hear everything, every foot step every breath, heart beats. He was able to make out Alex's heart beat it was slow and steady almost as if she was asleep.

Then Mason tapped into the sounds of Earth, but then something caught his attention. The sound of crunching gravel underneath boots of a man; he was human. Mason concluded.

Mason's eyes shot open and he saw that about one Kilometer away Mason caught sight of the man. He presumed that it was one of the guards. Mason knew that it would be better to knock him out and hide his. He would be less of a nuisance this way.

Mason tapped into his inner werewolf and made himself transform. Then he began to run at a very face pace, in a blurry Mason jumped up and kicked the guard in the face knocking him out instantly.

He dragged the guard away into a bundle of bushes. After a few more moments of scouting Mason and Justin ran into each other; they both concluded that it was sealed off but Mason was the only one who ran into a guard.

"Ok how to we get in there? I tried magic but it was sealed with plastic." Justin said deep in thought to himself.

"We could bust in and save Alex. I mean I am a werewolf, I can save her." Mason anxiously said.

"No Mason, we have to be logical about this. I mean he may hold a knife to her throat. We don't want to risk that."

"But Mate I heard her heart beat and it seems that she was asleep maybe he gave her some type of drug."

"No I don't think so; you see to a certain extent when we are in danger or are in danger out magic protects us by tapping into out sub conscious and either puts us to sleep or gets rid of the thing that is endangering us. So it is possible that Alex is in a magic induced sleep but the only danger is that she can only away when her magic finds it safe enough for her and sometimes magic doesn't wake up the person and they sleep in comas forever."

"So you mean that there is nothing that could stop her from waking up if it happened?" Mason asked with a small voice.

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying. This is the one and only time when a person's power can't be interrupted or taken away because they are relying entirely on the person's sub conscious which is very powerful and has tremendous power and energy on its own."

Mason's grew wider as Justin went on. Mason felt his heart drop through his chest; he could foretell that something was going to happen. "Ok, but with that aside we have to get in there and make it safe for Alex."

"I know Mason I am sorry but at this moment we cannot." Justin said his eyes blazed with regret and sadness but also hope, the hope to save his little sister.

Mason and Justin began to think a bit harder about how to get in but then something happened to Mason. Mason began to feel very sleepy; a heavy darkness began to tug at his eyelids. The Mason blacked out. He fell to the ground unconscious. Justin saw Mason fall to the ground, Justin began to freak out, and he couldn't get Mason to wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mason slowly opened his eyes; the first thing that his eyes focus on was a small girl with curly hair falling from behind her ears. Something was very familiar about her but Mason couldn't put his finger on it. But then he came to the realization he didn't know where he was.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Mason cried as his eye lids fluttered.

The little girl sat back on her knees and gave Mason a patient look. "Sit up; I don't have much time to explain. My name is Conscious and I am Alex's Conscious. I put her to sleep to save her and I sense your presence and I summoned you to her sub conscious."

"But why, will you let me talk to her?" Mason asked curiously.

Ignoring his second question Conscious went on. "I need your help to save her, but I being magic I can't leave her body."

"Why not Justin, I am just a werewolf." Mason said looking down.

"No, I could only summon you because you were accepted by Alex. Justin was not and I am about give you the key to save her."

"What is it? Tell me? I will do anything!" Mason pleaded to Conscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Brad paced around the warehouse. He couldn't wake Alex. He feared that she was dead but she was breathing. And something very curios began to happen, she slowly began to heal. The bruises were now yellow and her cuts had begun to heal, they now where just a small line on her arms and cheeks.

In frustration Brad untied Alex and dragged her down to the ground. He straddled and began to slap her across the face. But Alex never woke.

"Why won't you wake?" Brad screamed in frustration.

He began to breathe deeply and stood up and trudged away from Alex leaving her lying askew on the ground. As Brad walked the length of the Warehouse he began to cry. Why can't this go right? Brad asked himself.

Bradley Cain Sherwood was named after his prestigious father; he was a very important political political figure. He was always being compared to his father. People always telling him how he should be this and be that. But after that important interview that he lost to Justin Russo he just broke. From that moment on he watched the Russo's closely and he found out their biggest secret. Then when Alex had had that baby Brad knew it was time to rid the world of the Russo's.

Alex Russo was the key to that. . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this is the final chapter. Thank you for the follows, i hope you liked it. i don't own WOWP**

* * *

Conscious looked at Mason with her dark eyes. "Are you sure?"

Mason's eyes pleaded, "Yes I am sure I have to save the one I love."

"Brad you have to kill Brad, then you have to present yourself to Alex and show her magic that it safe to come out."

"But how do I 'present' myself?"

"Only the one that truly loves her can do that, I don't trust anyone else." Conscious said with an interested look. "Now you must leave, my powers run short." She snapped her fingers and Mason black out again.

When his eyes began to open again he was on the hard ground with Justin hovering over him. "Mason wake up." he kept saying over and over, as he occasionally patted Mason's face.

When Mason regained full conscious he wasted no time. "Justin I know how to save her. Her conscious told me how too. Now we have to go into that warehouse now. It is the only way."

Justin somehow knew not to question Mason. Going along with what he said they devised a plan. . .

* * *

Alex Russo still lay sleeping, but now she was tied up in a chair. Brad paced around her like a hungry dog. Brad was reaching his limit, his plan was to hold Alex hostage forcing someone to come and rescue her. Then he would threaten to kill her unless her rescuer preformed some kind of magic, then only would Brad would get his revenge.

Brad knew that it was a stupid plan but he couldn't accept it, he still had to carry it out. Lost in thought Brad didn't notice the front door of the warehouse open. When he finally did his other guard was knocked out.

"Where is Alex?" A deep male voice called out. It belonged to Justin Russo.

Brad turned to them with a smile, "Hello gentlemen, I see that you have found my little hideout."

"Give me Alex." Mason cried with a growl as he charged to Brad pushing him into a nearby wall.

"Oh Mason, Mason, Mason, you are such a fucking retard. Do you really think that I would give her to you?" Brad said with an evil smile.

"No, of course not. The question was just a curiosity; you will be gone for once and for all." Mason said his eyes gone cold.

Mason began to transform in to a werewolf, with his now sharp teeth he sank his teeth into Brad's throat and tore it up. Brad screamed in pain, Mason pulled away making him sinks to the ground. Brad tried to breath but was too pained, raising his hands to his bloody throat. It was amazing how he was still alive.

Then just as Mason was going to finish Brad off he whispered something that rattled Mason's body stopping him in his tracks. "Alex may be carrying a baby soon and don't be surprised if it isn't yours."

Mason had his clawed hand raised above his hand but then he stopped but then came back to reality. Swiping a hand across his throat he ripped out Brad's soucoughagus. (A/N: Sorry I don't know how to spell it.)

Mason who breathed in and out deeply just stared at the dead man that lay before him. Mason started to run to the end of the warehouse his steps echoed eerily. Then Mason found Alex tied up. He pulled her restrained off of her and cradled her in his arms.

Running his hands through her hair he begged her to wake up. "Alex dear, you can wake up now. You are safe. When you wake up we will handle things together." He said as he latched his lips onto her's.

After a few moments Alex woke up in confusion but then she returned the kiss. Alex felt warmth return to her finger tips, she felt tired but rested. Mason pulled away and looked at his beloved for the first time in what felt like ever.

* * *

A few days passed and Alex was a little shaky but she recovered within a week. But something was still bothering Mason. It was what Brad had said, did he mean that he raped Alex? Mason decided that he had to ask Alex.

"Uh Alex, love I have to ask you something." Mason said nervously.

"Yeah, what is it?" Alex asked turning her head to him.

"Umm, did Brad rape you?" He asked the little bubble that Mason had created as he danced around the topic. But he ruined that with that one question.

Alex looked as if she was going to cry, memories horrible memories flashed through her mind, she died a little on the inside. Alex looked down, "Mason, I am sorry but I can't say. I just am not ready to talk about it just yet."

Mason felt horrible; he never meant to hurt her. Reaching over to hug Alex, she flinched. She was still sensitive to touch. "Oh Alex my dear I am so sorry. But when you are you can tell me. Remember that I will always love you." He said as he her close.

* * *

As the days passed Alex decided that she needed to tell Mason everything that went on. "Mason, I am ready to tell you." Alex whimpered.

Mason looked up from the baby and gave her a serious glance. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, so please save any comments for the end. I just have to spit this out." Alex said as she began her tale. Mason's expression went from scared to concern and back again. When Alex finished she was crying. Though Brad may not have raped her it was possible.

Mason held her close with the baby in hand. "Alex its ok we will get through this."

"Mason are you sure? Mason I am scared, I don't want to have his child. He may or may not have you know and I don't want that to happen."

"Alex my love, if you want we can do a pregnancy test."

"I think it will be for the best. And Mason if I am pregnant I don't want to have the baby. I couldn't live with myself."

Mason nodded and went to the store to by the test. His thoughts were occupied as he browsed for the test. When he made his way to the register he absent mindedly took out his wallet. Making his way back to the apartment in a hurry he found Alex putting the baby down to sleep.

"Ok, I got it but are you ready?"

Alex nodded her head took the test from Mason and headed into the bathroom. After a few mins of staring at the test she saw one single line- a negative sign. She wasn't pregnant.

Alex opened the door and ran into Mason's arms. "I'm not pregnant." She cheered.

"Oh dear I am so glad, now maybe we can live a somewhat normal life." Mason smiled.


End file.
